


Misunderstandings and Miscommunications

by supercatandfriends



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Swan Queen Week, Swan Queen Week 2015
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-13
Updated: 2015-07-13
Packaged: 2018-04-09 02:51:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4331001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supercatandfriends/pseuds/supercatandfriends
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Regina overhears Emma on a phone call and assumes that she's talking to Hook. Jealous over Emma's conversation, she leaves before she can hear Emma's side of the story. And now it's Henry's job to fix things, again. </p>
<p>Swan Queen Week Day 2: Jealousy</p>
            </blockquote>





	Misunderstandings and Miscommunications

Swan Queen Week Day 2: Jealousy 

“Emma, your phone is ringing.” 

“Oh shit, where’d I put it? Hang on,” Emma said, scrambling to find her phone on her messy desk. David walked over to her desk and fished it out from below a half eaten bag of chips.

“Have you thought about cleaning up your workspace, Emma?” he asked, grinning as he handed her the phone. 

“Shh, I’m on the phone,” Emma said, putting her finger up to her lips, She got up to take the call in the hallway, away from her father’s annoying comments. 

 

Regina had about had enough of waiting on Emma Swan to remember that they were supposed to be having lunch today. After fifteen minutes of waiting in her own office for the sheriff to show up, she transported herself to the sheriff’s station to see what was taking Emma so long. She’s just talked to her this morning, so it was hardly likely that she had just forgotten. 

David hardly looked up at her when she appeared, having grown used to her just showing up whenever Emma had done something particularly stupid. So, daily. Sometimes twice a day. 

“Where is she?” Regina asked, looking around the office and seeing no sign of Emma Swan. 

“Um… I think she went outside. She got a phone call about ten minutes ago…” he replied, motioning towards the front door of the station. 

Regina walked towards the hallway, but stopped when she heard Emma’s voice talking to someone on the phone. 

“Mhm, yeah. Dinner tonight is fine. I’m not doing anything else,” she said, “Yep. Okay. I love you, too. Bye.” 

Regina froze for a minute. Emma Swan, the most commitment-phobic woman she’d ever met, had just said that she loved someone. That disgusting pirate, probably. She didn’t know what Emma saw in him. He smelled like the love child of a fish market and a brewery. 

Emma walked back into the station, interrupting Regina’s thoughts. 

“Hey, sorry I know I’m late. I got a phone call,” Emma said, waving her cell phone beside her ear, “But we can still go to lunch if you want.’

“Actually, Miss Swan, I came here to tell you that I couldn’t have lunch with you today, I’ve got a meeting in ten minutes,” Regina said, glaring at the phone in the sheriff’s hand. She mentally hit herself for being so petty. Who cared if the stupid pirate wanted to have dinner with Emma? She certainly didn’t. 

“Oh… alright then. I guess I’ll see you later then?” Emma said, confused as to why Regina couldn’t have just texted her this information instead of coming all the way to the station to tell her in person. 

“Yes, I’ll see you later, Sheriff,” Regina said sharply, walking out of the sheriff’s station in a huff. 

“What’d I do?” Emma asked, turning around towards her father, who, so far, had managed to stay out of this conversation. David got up and mumbled something about having to make rounds, trying to leave before he had to have another conversation with Emma about Regina, “Wait, David!” 

He peeked back into the office from the hallway, not too keen to go back in. 

“Yeah?”

“That was Snow, she said to get some eggs on the way home,” Emma said, holding up her cell phone. 

 

Regina leaned up against the wall outside the sheriff’s station, knowing full well that she shouldn’t still be there since she’d told Emma that she had a meeting. However, if she just stood here she could tell herself that there was still a chance to salvage this situation. If she left, that would probably go out the door. 

“Regina? Thought you had a meeting?” David said, coming out of the station and almost running into her. Flustered, she tried to think of a good reason why she would still be there. 

“I used magic to get here, I’m just… tired, I suppose. I’ll get back before the meeting,” she told him, looking across the street instead of at his face. 

“I could give you a ride, if you want,” David offered, jingling his car keys. 

“No, no. Thank you, but I’m fine,” she assured him, not particularly wanting to spend five minutes with him in a car. Not that he wasn’t pleasant enough; he was certainly more tolerable than his wife. But she really just wanted to be alone. 

“Okay, well. If you need anything, you’ve got my number,” he said, walking towards the police cruiser to start his rounds. She nodded and thanked him. 

He opened the door to get in, but looked back up at her as if he was forgetting something. 

“Oh and Regina, she didn’t blow you off for lunch. Really. Snow called about dinner tonight,” David told her, giving her a knowing look. 

Snow. Emma had been talking to Snow on the phone. Not the pirate. Snow. 

As David pulled out of the parking lot, Regina began to feel foolish. How could she have reacted so harshly to a simple phone call? She felt her face going red. 

She should really go back inside and apologize for overreacting. But then she’d have to admit that she had overreacted. And probably why she had overreacted. Which wasn’t exactly something that she felt like talking about today. So instead, she went back to her office to finish work for the day. 

 

“Emma says you’re mad at her,” Henry said between bites. They were having dinner, not discussing Emma Swan. 

“I’m not mad at her,” Regina assured him, watching him scrape at the last bit of potatoes on his plate before he reached over to get seconds,” Did you do anything interesting today?”

“Yeah, I talked to Mom. She says you’re mad at her,” he said smugly. 

“Henry,” she said warningly, picking up her empty plate and taking it to the kitchen. Henry picked up his and followed her, still eating from it. She put it in the sink and turned back around to find him sitting on the counter, looking at her expectantly.

“She doesn’t know what she did.”

“That’s because she didn’t do anything, Henry. I promise.”

“Then call her, tell her that you’re not mad at her. Invite her to dinner tomorrow.”

“You’re going to Hansel’s tomorrow night, why do you even care?” she asked, crossing her arms and leaning up against the counter across from him. 

“I just want you guys to get along,” he said in a false innocent, singsong voice. He put on a pouty face jumped down from the counter to put his plate in the sink. He pulled out his cell phone and called Emma before pushing the phone into his mother’s hand and rushing from the room. 

“Henry?” she heard Emma answer. She lifted the phone to her ear and tried to figure out how to explain Henry’s behavior.

“No, it’s Regina-“

“He’s not in trouble is he?” Emma asked, slight panic evident in her voice. 

“No, no. Well, not yet. He seems to be under the impression that we do not get along and that I needed to speak with you about it,” Regina explained, not liking the way she had decided to phrase that. 

“Um. Okay. Speak about it, then,” Emma said, beginning to think that maybe they didn’t get along as well as they really should. 

“I’m not mad at you. He said you thought that I was. I’m not,” Regina assured quickly. 

“Oh, well it kinda seemed like you might have been at the station today.”

“No, really. I was angry, but not at you. Don’t worry about it.”

Henry peeked into the kitchen and knocked on the doorframe to get his mom’s attention. 

“Dinner,” he mouthed at her, ”Tomorrow.” 

“Henry asked that I invite you to dinner tomorrow,” Regina sighed, running her hand through her hair. 

“Henry asked?” 

“Henry… suggested. But I’m asking,” she clarified. Henry smiled at her from the doorway and then practically skipped back into the kitchen and took a pack of cookies from the pantry. He ran out before Regina could tell him no. 

“Okay, sounds good. What time?”

“Seven, Miss Swan.”

“Great, I’ll see you two tomorrow then.” 

 

Emma hopped up the steps to the front door and knocked. Henry opened the door with the biggest shit-eating grin on his face. Something was going on here. 

“Mom! Emma’s here!” he called over his shoulder while he ushered her inside. 

“How’ve you been, kid?” she asked skeptically. He was practically bouncing on his heels. She kicked her shoes off and pushed them under the table beside the door. 

“Good, good,” he said, leading her into the kitchen where Regina was making dinner. 

“Miss Swan,” she said, smiling at Emma. Until Emma jumped up on her counter,” I know you’re not sitting on my kitchen counter right now.” 

Sliding down, Emma realized that Henry had practically run out of the kitchen. He could be heard bounding up the stairs. 

“What’s his rush?” she asked Regina. 

“I have no idea. He’s been jumpy all evening,” she said, turning away from the stove, where she had been stirring something in a pot. 

“Hmm. What’s for dinner?” 

“Henry wanted beef stew. But it’s more of a vegetable stew, honestly. I didn’t have much beef here,” she sighed, looking back into the pot disappointedly. 

 

Dinner was… a little awkward, to say the least. Emma was still a bit wary of the invitation, unsure why she was there. Henry kept the conversation going with stories of his week and questions about theirs, but neither Emma nor Regina offered anything that wasn’t asked of them. Finally, as dinner seemed to be winding to a close, Henry decided it was time to drop the bomb he’d been planning all evening. 

“Emma, are you still dating Hook?”

Emma almost choked to death on her water. Regina reached over and put her hand on her shoulder while she coughed. Henry looked on, unimpressed. 

“Are you going to answer my question?”

“Henry, I almost just died,” Emma grumbled between coughs, “Show some consideration.” 

“Are you alright, dear?” Regina asked, concern etched on her face. 

“I’m fine. Just a bit surprised, that’s all,” Emma mumbled, grabbing a napkin to clean up some of the water she had spilled on her pants during her choking attack. 

Almost as if on cue, Henry’s phone buzzed on the table. 

“Paige wants to know if I can come over tonight and help her study for our math test tomorrow,” Henry said, looking hopefully at his mothers. Getting Paige in on this was just about the best idea he’d ever had, his mom liked that he spent time with Paige instead of the Lost Boys. 

“Don’t you think it’s a little late, kid?” Emma asked, beginning to see through his little plan. Whatever he was up to was not good, but it definitely involved him not being here tonight. 

“I can’t help it that she waited this late. I’ll be back before midnight?”

“I suppose-“

“Awesome, thanks Mom!” he interrupted, rushing up the stairs to grab his backpack. 

“You do know that this was part of his plan all night, right?” Emma asked, motioning towards the stairs where Henry had disappeared. 

“What plan is that, Miss Swan?” she laughed, although the notion that their son might have some sort of ulterior motive for leaving was not unbelievable. 

“I… don’t know yet,” Emma conceded, “but I’m sure there is one. He’s been jumpy since I came in the door and then that stupid question and now he’s leaving?” 

“Hmm. Stupid question. I think it’s a valid question. Is the one-handed wonder still in the picture?” Regina asked, pushing her water away so that she couldn’t choke again. 

“He’s… around. I guess,” Emma said, getting up to go murder the kid. Who was currently coming back down the stairs. 

“Bye, Moms,” he called, grabbing his coat from beside the door, “I’ll be back at twelve.” 

“Be careful,” his mothers said in unison. Emma blushed and crossed her arms, leaning back in her chair. Regina looked over at her clearly uncomfortable guest and couldn’t help but laugh, which didn’t seem to help the situation. 

“I’m just gonna… go,” Emma said, jumping up and nearly knocking her glass off the table. 

“No, wait, Emma. Let me get you a drink. At least stay until Henry gets home,” Regina said, grabbing onto Emma’s arm. She dropped her arm when she saw Emma’s blush deepen, “I know you still think I’m mad at you. And that Henry made me invite you. But that’s really not true, I promise.”

“I believe you,” Emma mumbled, “I told you, I always know when you’re lying.”

“I swear, if you even think of saying the word ‘superpower’, I will magic you out of here so fast that you won’t know what hit you,” Regina cautioned, walking into the kitchen. 

“Wow, you know, I’m really starting to feel welcomed here,” Emma laughed, loosening up a bit. 

“Mhm, do shut up, Miss Swan.” 

“So, what did have your panties in a twist at lunch yesterday?” Emma asked, hoping up on the kitchen counter. 

“I did not have my panties in a twist, Miss Swan,” Regina huffed, glaring at her for both the comment and for being on her counter.

“Come on, you can tell me anything. Terrible business meeting? Henry stayed up too late on a school night and wouldn’t wake up yesterday morning? Did Robin do something stupid?” Emma pried, ignoring the death glare. 

“Why won’t you talk about Hook?” Regina countered, leaning back against the counter, crossing her arms smugly. 

“Because I haven’t spoken to him in two weeks and he won’t stop texting me these horrible, desperate things,” Emma smirked, feeling like she had won, “If the man had a better phone, I’m sure that by this point, I’d be getting pictures of his junk.” 

“Is that a common thing?” Regina asked, slightly disgusted by the notion. 

“Yeah. It’s as bad as it sounds,” Emma laughed. Regina walked over to where Emma was sitting on the counter and hopped up beside her, “Oh my god. Are you sitting on the counter?” 

“For a minute. It’s my counter, Miss Swan. I can do as I please,” Regina said. 

“Alright, your turn,” Emma said, nudging Regina with her elbow, “Story time.” 

“Fine. Fine,” Regina sighed, still deciding whether or not to tell Emma the truth. Emma looked at her with wide eyes and a pout on her mouth, “I… heard you on the phone, when I came in. I thought you were talking to the pirate.” 

“So? I wasn’t, I was talking to Snow,” Emma said, confused. She leaned back up against the cabinet and looked at Regina’s face, trying to figure out why that would be upsetting to her. Teasing, she asked, “What, were you jealous that I’d waste my valuable time on the pirate instead of having lunch with you?”

“No!” Regina quickly defended. 

“Oh my god! You were! Regina Mills was jealous of a pirate!” Emma laughed, clutching her stomach and trying not to fall off the counter. Regina punched her arm and tried to push her off the counter. When Emma finally calmed down, she jumped off the counter willingly, only to stand directly in front of Regina, blocking her from getting down, “Why?” 

“Why what, Miss Swan?” Regina said, pulling her legs up onto the counter so that Emma would stop resting her hands on her knees. 

“Why do you care so much about him? He’s gone. It’s not like him being around was affecting our friendship,” Emma reasoned. 

“Well… I don’t know. I just don’t like him,” Regina said, looking at Emma’s hands, which were still on her knees. 

“Regina?” Emma said, pushing up on Regina’s chin with her hand. Regina looked up into Emma’s eyes and immediately regretted it. Emma looked so welcoming and assuring. She could just tell her. 

“I guess… I guess I just don’t like the idea of you being with him. He’s foul,” Regina muttered, “And… you deserve so much better. Really, you do.” 

“You know, I think you’re right,” Emma smirked, knowing full well what Regina wasn’t saying, “ In fact, I can think of at least one person who is about a thousand times better than Killian Jones.” 

“And who would that be?” Regina asked, seeing the playful look in Emma’s eyes. 

“You know, I don’t think you know her,” Emma said, leaning closer, “she’s pretty great. Mother of my child, mayor of an entire town, great ass-“ 

Regina grabbed Emma’s collar and pulled her until they were breathing the same air. 

“You started off so charmingly, Miss Swan. It was going well, really,” Regina laughed, letting go of her shirt and reaching up to push some hair out of Emma’s face. 

“I, personally, think it ended pretty well, too,” Emma corrected, moving one of her hands up from Regina’s knee to her hip. 

Regina would swear that that was going to be their first kiss, until Henry barged into the house. 

“Mom! Is Emma still here?” Henry called out, dropping his backpack on the floor beside the front door. 

Emma laughed and took a few steps back away from Regina. 

“Yeah, Henry. I’m in here,” she said, as Regina hopped down off the counter and smoothed out her skirt. Henry popped his head into the kitchen.

“Alright, we’ll I’m gonna head to bed. Goodnight,” he said before bounding up the stairs. 

Looking at the clock, Regina saw how late it had gotten. It was nearly eleven thirty. 

“I hadn’t realized it was so late already,” she noted, nodding towards the clock. 

“Shit! I’ve got work in the morning!” Emma said, scrambling into the hallway to put on her shoes. Regina followed her out toward the front door, “I’m sorry I’ve got to bail like this, Gina.” 

“It’s alright, I get it,” Regina said, smiling and crossing her arms. 

“Hey, so… Do you maybe want to do this again? But without Henry, maybe?” Emma asked, nervous even though she knew the answer. 

“Are you asking me on a date, Miss Swan?” Regina asked. 

“Mhm. But maybe stop calling me Miss Swan,” Emma laughed, pulling on her coat and opening the front door. 

“I’d love to, Emma,” Regina answered, following her out onto the porch. Emma practically beamed, leaning in to give Regina a hug. As Regina pulled away, Emma pecked her on the cheek. Blushing, she smiled and bounced down the walkway towards her car. Looking back, she could swear that uptight, put-together Regina Mills was blushing, too.


End file.
